Do you have any Secrets?
by cluelesseyes
Summary: for all of the people who wanted total jiley, i decided to write a spin off. i still have the original first. the second chapter will be the jiley spin off. read an on chap2! i wrote it in 10 minutes so bear wme. COMPLETE! enjoy. R&R!
1. 1st version

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hannah Montana or the show.**

**A/N: This is my first fic so please R&R. Constructive criticism always accepted, just don't be rude about it. **

Miley Stewart looked out into the sunset as it slowly disappeared. The color on the ocean was beautiful. A smile spread across her face, and a hand moved onto hers. She looked down, suddenly undistracted. It was her boyfriend's, Jake Ryan. Yes, Jake Ryan the superstar. Yes, Jake Ryan the zombie slayer. He was hers, and she was his. After all of the struggling they went through, they finally had a chance of being together. Well, they did have a chance to be together. For five months, in fact. But Jake had a movie he needed to film in New York, and they were going to have to try to make a long-distance relationship work. He placed his hand underneath her chin and lifted it up, leaning in for a kiss. They shared a slow, but sweet kiss, and Miley pulled back when it was done. She bit her lip, trying to prevent a huge goofy smile. Jake chuckled lightly to himself.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Jake," Miley whispered, playing with her fingers when she let go of his hand. "Do you have to go and do that movie?"

"Miley, you know that you mean everything to me," Jake replied, "but I have to do this. My career has been going down the drain since my last movie, and I need to regain my reputation. I promise, I'll call and email and everything. I'll be back in two years. But hey, don't think about that. I'm not leaving until tomorrow afternoon. We still have another day together." He looked out into the horizon. The sun was ¾ down. "Well, another night left." Miley laughed aloud, which made Jake laugh, too. "I'm going to miss that laugh," he said.

They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "I love you," Miley muttered.

"What?" Jake asked, already knowing what she had stated.

"I love you."

He smiled and replied, "I love you, too. I really, really do."

Miley leaned in for another kiss. This one wasn't as slow. It was more intense, passionate. Loving. "Mmmmm."

There was pause from that moment until Jake broke the ice. "Hey Miley," I've never told anyone this before, but I feel like I can trust you. My name's not really Jake. My birth name is Leslie."

Miley giggled until she saw the serious expression on Jake's face. "Oh," she said. "I'm so embarrassed about laughing. That name's… lovely."

"Really?"

Miley put her hand on his. "Really."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and inquired, "So do you have any secrets? Anything you want to tell me before I leave tomorrow?"

Miley thought deeply. _Jake, I'm Hannah Montana_, she thought. _No, no, I can't tell him that. It's just too secretive. It's much more important than, a NAME. I mean, this is my life, and he could really… ruin it. NO! He's been amazing and would never hurt you. _Miley had a frown across her face. "No," she simply replied. "Nothing at all."

"Okay then," Jake retorted. "I better get you home before your dad starts to worry."

- - -

Miley and Jake stopped at her doorstep. "Goodnight, Miley," Jake told her. "Meet me at the airport tomorrow at 10. I love you."

"I will. Promise." She gave him a kiss and opened the door. She shut it behind her and slunk down on the floor. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweet pea?" Robbie Ray enquired his daughter. He grabbed a bag of chips and sat down beside her.

"Jake told me his deepest secret today," Miley confided. "But I couldn't get it out of myself to tell him I'm Hannah Montana. And I don't know why!"

"Well, darlin," he started, "maybe you're just not ready to tell him. You couldn't tell Lilly and Oliver until after a year of knowing them. You've only really known Jake for five and a half months."

"I guess," his daughter pleaded, "but I really think he has a right to know. I'll sleep on it."

"Good night, bub."

"Good night, daddy." Miley ran up to her room and changed into her PJ's. She brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. As she tossed and turned in her bed, she kept thinking about tomorrow. Would she tell Jake who she is in her second life? Will he be understanding to it? She pondered these questions until she finally fell asleep after three hours.

- - -

Jake stared at his watch, anticipating the arrival of his girlfriend. _Where is she?_ he wondered.

"Mr. Ryan," a man's voice said behind him. "You're plane is about to leave. Please hurry."

"The plane doesn't leave for 20 minutes, sir," he replied. The captain gave him a dirty look. Jake sighed in frustration. "I'm going to get on, don't worry."

"Whatever you say." With that, the captain left to head back to the plane. He looked back at Jake. _Waiting for the girlfriend. I know it._

"Jake!" someone screamed from across the gate.

"Huh?" Jake murmured under his breath. He turned to see Miley running towards him. Her pink jacket was flying as she ran in her white sandals. "Miley!" He rushed to meet her. "Thank goodness, you're here. My plane was about to fly."

"I'm sorry I'm so late. Jackson's car broke down," she explained.

"It's fine as long as you're here now." He grabbed her and gave her a kiss.

When they finished, Miley hesitated to try to capture the moment but then gave Jake a letter. "Look, I don't have much time. Jackson, Oliver, and Lilly are waiting for me in the car. They send their love and goodbyes. Take this letter. I'm going to miss you, Jake. I love you."

"I already miss you. I love you. Remember that always."

Miley started to tear up. Her crying made Jake almost want to break down. He pulled her towards him and gave her a long kiss. They let go, and their foreheads touched. "Goodbye, Miley Stewart."

"Goodbye, Jake-Leslie Ryan," she muffled between sniffles and tears. Their hands started to separate, as their hearts were, too. Jake walked away and gave the ticket to the captain. He looked back to see Miley's red eyes. She struggled to give him a smile. She put her hands to her lips and blew him a goodbye kiss. He looked at her sadly and waved with his right hand. He walked into the plane. He wouldn't see Miley's shining face again. Well, at least not for about two years. That would seem like a life time to them. Not many people believe in teen love, but definitely, they really were in love. Jake found his seat next to his manager and sat down. He slowly opened the note and read:

**Hey there gladiator. It's Miley. Don't forget me. Promise:) haha. I'm gonna be really lonely here without you, Jake. I miss you already. I hope your flight goes really well okay? Have fun in New York. Buy me something nice ;D hehe. I'm just kidding. You don't know how much I'm crying right now. I just thought of my life without you, and it hurts. A lot. I really don't like the fact that you need to go. But it's something you need and want to do. I'm here with you 100 percent of the way. Well, I don't really know how to say what I'm about to say next so here I go. Remember yesterday when you asked if I had any last-minute secrets? Well…**

**Jake Ryan,**

**I'm Hannah Montana. I know, this may seem really scary to you. Or surprising, but I'm still the same old Miley you know. The one you fell in love with 5 months ago. Now you just happen to know my secret. You don't have to call. I understand if you don't want to see me again. But then of course, we're distant for 2 years, what's the point rly? I don't think we should see each other anymore. I mean, if you're okay with the fact that I'm Hannah, we can. In fact, I want to, but if you're not, that's cool, too. But Jake, I just want you to know, I really do love you. And just because I'm Hannah Montana, also, it doesn't change that.**

**YOUR miley Stewart**

Jake stared at the note in disbelief. Could it be true? The girl he loved was a famous singer? Now that he thought about it, they did look similar. That's when it suddenly hit him. Miley thought he wouldn't accept the fact that she was Hannah. He had to go tell her that he thought it was fine. "Stop the plane!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of his seat. "Stop the plane!"

"Sir, please sit down," a flight attendant ordered him.

"Stop the plane!" he repeated.

The attendant sighed heavily. She walked to the front of the plane. "Drew, can you stop the plane? The movie star wants us to."

"Stacey, I can't," he answered. "We're at a 1500 degree altitude, two hundred miles away from the previous landing. I can't stop it."

The flight attendant, Stacey, walked back to Jake and explained to him why they couldn't stop it. "I'm sorry."

Jake's eyes were full of hurt, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Oh, okay. I understand." Stacey nodded and walked away. He slumped back into his seat, buckled his seatbelt, and drifted off into a slumber as he thought about Miley. _She'll just never know that I'm okay with her being Hannah. _

- - -

From that day on, Miley and Jake never saw each other. Jake stayed in New York after dating one of his co-stars. They were madly in love. Back in Malibu, Miley's life returned back to normal, dating a couple of guys before she found one she thought she truly loved. His name was Adam, and he was totally cool about the Hannah secret. She told him after a year of dating. It's been ten years since Miley and Jake's last encounter, but there is not one day where they don't wonder what would have happened if he got off that plane and stayed with her.

**THE END**


	2. 2nd version

**A/N: For all of you Jiley fans, I decided to do a spin off. The beginning of this chapter is the same, but the end is different, hint hint. Hehe. Enjoy and review if you like the new ending! **

**P.s. (Can anybody guess where I got the last name Banhart? ;)) **

Miley Stewart looked out into the sunset as it slowly disappeared. The color on the ocean was beautiful. A smile spread across her face, and a hand moved onto hers. She looked down, suddenly undistracted. It was her boyfriend's, Jake Ryan. Yes, Jake Ryan the superstar. Yes, Jake Ryan the zombie slayer. He was hers, and she was his. After all of the struggling they went through, they finally had a chance of being together. Well, they did have a chance to be together. For five months, in fact. But Jake had a movie he needed to film in New York, and they were going to have to try to make a long-distance relationship work. He placed his hand underneath her chin and lifted it up, leaning in for a kiss. They shared a slow, but sweet kiss, and Miley pulled back when it was done. She bit her lip, trying to prevent a huge goofy smile. Jake chuckled lightly to himself.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Jake," Miley whispered, playing with her fingers when she let go of his hand. "Do you have to go and do that movie?"

"Miley, you know that you mean everything to me," Jake replied, "but I have to do this. My career has been going down the drain since my last movie, and I need to regain my reputation. I promise, I'll call and email and everything. I'll be back in two years. But hey, don't think about that. I'm not leaving until tomorrow afternoon. We still have another day together." He looked out into the horizon. The sun was ¾ down. "Well, another night left." Miley laughed aloud, which made Jake laugh, too. "I'm going to miss that laugh," he said.

They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "I love you," Miley muttered.

"What?" Jake asked, already knowing what she had stated.

"I love you."

He smiled and replied, "I love you, too. I really, really do."

Miley leaned in for another kiss. This one wasn't as slow. It was more intense, passionate. Loving. "Mmmmm."

There was pause from that moment until Jake broke the ice. "Hey Miley," I've never told anyone this before, but I feel like I can trust you. My name's not really Jake. My birth name is Leslie."

Miley giggled until she saw the serious expression on Jake's face. "Oh," she said. "I'm so embarrassed about laughing. That name's… lovely."

"Really?"

Miley put her hand on his. "Really."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and inquired, "So do you have any secrets? Anything you want to tell me before I leave tomorrow?"

Miley thought deeply. _Jake, I'm Hannah Montana_, she thought. _No, no, I can't tell him that. It's just too secretive. It's much more important than, a NAME. I mean, this is my life, and he could really… ruin it. NO! He's been amazing and would never hurt you. _Miley had a smirk across her face. "No," she simply replied. "Nothing at all."

"Okay then," Jake retorted. "I better get you home before your dad starts to worry."

- - -

Miley and Jake stopped at her doorstep. "Goodnight, Miley," Jake told her. "Meet me at the airport tomorrow at 10. I love you."

"I will. Promise." She gave him a kiss and opened the door. She shut it behind her and slunk down on the floor. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweet pea?" Robbie Ray enquired his daughter. He grabbed a bag of chips and sat down beside her.

"Jake told me his deepest secret today," Miley confided. "But I couldn't get it out of myself to tell him I'm Hannah Montana. And I don't know why!"

"Well, darlin," he started, "maybe you're just not ready to tell him. You couldn't tell Lilly and Oliver until after a year of knowing them. You've only really known Jake for five and a half months."

"I guess," his daughter pleaded, "but I really think he has a right to know. I'll sleep on it."

"Good night, bub."

"Good night, daddy." Miley ran up to her room and changed into her PJ's. She brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. As she tossed and turned in her bed, she kept thinking about tomorrow. Would she tell Jake who she is in her second life? Will he be understanding to it? She pondered these questions until she finally fell asleep after three hours.

- - -

Jake stared at his watch, anticipating the arrival of his girlfriend. _Where is she?_ he wondered.

"Mr. Ryan," a man's voice said behind him. "You're plane is about to leave. Please hurry."

"The plane doesn't leave for 20 minutes, sir," he replied. The captain gave him a dirty look. Jake sighed in frustration. "I'm going to get on, don't worry."

"Whatever you say." With that, the captain left to head back to the plane. He looked back at Jake. _Waiting for the girlfriend. I know it._

"Jake!" someone screamed from across the gate.

"Huh?" Jake murmured under his breath. He turned to see Miley running towards him. Her pink jacket was flying as she ran in her white sandals. "Miley!" He rushed to meet her. "Thank goodness, you're here. My plane was about to fly."

"I'm sorry I'm so late. Jackson's car broke down," she explained.

"It's fine as long as you're here now." He grabbed her and gave her a kiss.

When they finished, Miley hesitated to try to capture the moment but then gave Jake a letter. "Look, I don't have much time. Jackson, Oliver, and Lilly are waiting for me in the car. They send their love and goodbyes. Take this letter. I'm going to miss you, Jake. I love you."

"I already miss you. I love you. Remember that always."

Miley started to tear up. Her crying made Jake almost want to break down. He pulled her towards him and gave her a long kiss. They let go, and their foreheads touched. "Goodbye, Miley Stewart."

"Goodbye, Jake-Leslie Ryan," she muffled between sniffles and tears. Their hands started to separate, as their hearts were, too. Jake walked away and gave the ticket to the captain. He looked back to see Miley's red eyes. She struggled to give him a smile. She put her hands to her lips and blew him a goodbye kiss. He looked at her sadly and waved with his right hand. He walked into the plane. He wouldn't see Miley's shining face again. Well, at least not for about two years. That would seem like a life time to them. Not many people believe in teen love, but definitely, they really were in love. Jake found his seat next to his manager and sat down. He slowly opened the note and read:

**Hey there gladiator. It's Miley. Don't forget me. Promise? ******** haha. I'm gonna be really lonely here without you, Jake. I miss you already. I hope your flight goes really well okay? Have fun in New York. Buy me something nice ;D hehe. I'm just kidding. You don't know how much I'm crying right now. I just thought of my life without you, and it hurts. A lot. I really don't like the fact that you need to go. But it's something you need and want to do. I'm here with you 100 percent of the way. Well, I don't really know how to say what I'm about to say next so here I go. Remember yesterday when you asked if I had any last-minute secrets? Well…**

**Jake Ryan,**

**I'm Hannah Montana. I know, this may seem really scary to you. Or surprising, but I'm still the same old Miley you know. The one you fell in love with 5 months ago. Now you just happen to know my secret. You don't have to call. I understand if you don't want to see me again. But then of course, we're distant for 2 years, what's the point rly? I don't think we should see each other anymore. I mean, if you're okay with the fact that I'm Hannah, we can. In fact, I want to, but if you're not, that's cool, too. But Jake, I just want you to know, I really do love you. And just because I'm Hannah Montana, also, it doesn't change that.**

**+YOUR miley stewart**

Jake stared at the note in disbelief. Could it be true? The girl he loved was a famous singer? Now that he thought about it, they did look similar. That's when it suddenly hit him. Miley thought he wouldn't accept the fact that she was Hannah. He had to go tell her that he thought it was fine. "Stop the plane!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of his seat. "Stop the plane!"

"Sir, please sit down," a flight attendant ordered him.

"Stop the plane!" he repeated.

The attendant sighed heavily. She walked to the front of the plane. "Drew, can you stop the plane? The movie star wants us to."

"Stacey," he began but was cut off.

"Drew, I'm the owner of this jet," Jake broke in. "And I demand you to land it. Right. Now."

Drew sighed heavily. He picked up his walkie-talkie. "Hello, sir, this is Drew Banhart. I'm flying jet 210, belonging to Jacob Ryan's company. He wishes for me to stop the plane. Can you make sure all of the other planes are out of the way so we do not crash? Out." He waited for an answer and replied, "Yes, sir. Thank you. Out." He turned off the walkie-talkie, and turned around to Jake. "You're lucky, kid. That's the first time the boss ever let me stop a jet." He smirked and shook his head.

"Thank you, sir, thank you!" Jake smiled. He was ecstatic. He ran back to his seat, kissing the letter Miley had given him, sealing his love on it, and slipped it into his pocket.

A few minutes later, the plane landed, and Jake quickly unloaded all of his baggage and got off the jet, not waiting for his manager and the rest of his entourage. All he cared about was finding Miley, quick. He rushed off of the plane and into the airport, ignoring the pointing fingers, stares, and "OH MY GOSH IT'S JAKE RYAN!"s.

"Miley!" he screamed. He searched around frantically, until the sudden realization dawned on him. Miley wasn't there. He smacked his forehead in frustration. He was so stupid under pressure. _Stupid looks good on you._ He laughed at the thought. Miley had said that a couple times before. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked for Miley's number. He immediately pressed call, waiting to hear her beautiful voice on the other line.

"Hello?" a voice whispered on the other line. He could tell she had been crying because her voice was congested-sounding and he heard her sniffle in the background.

"Miley," he began.

"Jake?!" she asked surprised.

He smiled. "Hey. Where are you?"

"In my bedroom. Why?"

"Okay." A smug smile ran across her face and before she could ask how he was calling her, he had hung up. He looked behind him, seeing his manager, stylist, hair dresser, parents, advisor, and rep panting heavily. "We have a new journey."

- - -

A knock on the door interrupted Miley's constant crying into her pillow. "Go away, daddy! And Jackson? I'm not in the mood. Ya'll know I'm dealing with Jake being gone. Don't disturb me!" The knocking on her door continued. "Sweet niblets," she muttered under her breath. Didn't they understand that she was trying to cope? But when she opened the door, she didn't see her father with some hot chocolate and feel-good videos. Nor did she see Jackson with a video camera, waiting to tape her tear-stricken face. She only saw a shaggy blonde haired boy with the biggest smile plastered on his face. He looked a little torn up and sweaty, but she thought he was so bright just standing there in front of her. "J-j-" She could barely make out the words.

He laughed a little. "Jake. My name's Jake."

An enthusiastic smile started to form on her face as she threw her hands around him and embraced him in a hug as more tears fell from her face. They stayed in that position for a long time until she finally let go, wiping away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I got off the jet, just for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're coming to shoot the movie with me, Miley."

"Excuse me?"

His smiled brightened. "I talked to your dad. I'm taking you, him, and Jackson to New York with me. All expenses paid. I'll fly you back on the jet plane every time you have school, but I'll fly you back on all breaks. Miley, we'll still be together."

"But what about Lils? And Oliver?"

"I can only take them for a year, unfortunately. But you know, you'll see them all the time when you're at school. And even though school takes up most of your time, at least I'll get to see you more often." He smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"But what about Hannah?"

"Hannah? Hannah's a super star. A beautiful one at that. And smart. She'll know what to do when the time comes."

She smiled. "She will."

"And be warned, Miley, Hannah's my second favorite girl in the world."

"What, is Miley your first?" she teased.

"Always." He smiled and kissed her. "The plan leaves in 2 days so you get some time to spend with Lilly and Oliver. I want to catch up with them, too." He handed her the tickets. "I can't wait."

"We're going to have so much fun in New York!"

He smiled softly. "As long as I'm with you."

She returned the smile as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She had stopped crying for a bit, but one fought its way out. "As long as I'm with you," she whispered.


End file.
